


Icha Icha Dorm Daze: Neji's Day

by Pervysage46



Series: Icha Icha Paradise: University Edition [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (my secret fav), Anal, Ass Play, Desk Sex, Facials, Group Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral, PWP, Porn What Plot, Power Bottom Iruka, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sex ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervysage46/pseuds/Pervysage46
Summary: There was a request for some Neji-centric action, so here it is: a day in the life of one humble student.





	1. Part 1 - Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn’t know, this is part of my Icha Icha university series, for laws of the world and what to expect/not expect, go to the first in the series (Icha Icha Dorm Daze) and read the first authors note :)   
> (If you wanna skip that, all you need to know is all the sex is between consenting adults with no extreme fetishes present, but is by no means tame or kink free!)
> 
>  
> 
> I took this from Side Fics and made it it's own story.  
> Obviously, there is a lot of sex in this chapter, but there is also quite a bit of exposition and background info on the university/etc slipped in. If you hate it, skip it, and please don’t mind that I’m doing world-building in a PWP universe. LOL. Enjoy.  
> Iruka/Ino  
> Kakashi/Neji/Ino

 

As it was well known, students of the university were encouraged to workout. After all, the high class sex and performances took body control and a decent amount of cardio. There were some classes (like the Pole Dance and Erotic Entertainment series taught by Temari) that were fitness based, but they weren’t required. The university welcomed students of all body types, skin colors, and backgrounds, with the understanding that eroticism can be found anywhere. 

Neji enjoyed this fact. He never felt pressured here, only encouraged. He was able to widen his pallet regarding the kinds of different people he slept with, in a way he had never been exposed to before coming to the university. Now in his second year, Neji had decided to branch out more fully. Having spent his first year acclimating, focus on school work, and having as much sex as his cock could take, Neji was ready to explore the other avenues the school had to offer. Since he had today off, he would put in his study session with Kakashi, go to the professor performance series, and then the tryouts for the informal swim team. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of what today held for him, and he didn’t do anything to mask the swelling as he made his way through the hall toward Kakashi’s office. He caught a few people checking out his bulge, accepting their winks with a slight smile of his own.

Neji knocked on the door to Kakashi’s office, and shortly after the door opened. Kakashi was wearing a sleek grey button down and tight, navy blue pants. His hair was styled so carefully in that perfect, haphazard way and Neji felt his excitement grow. He knew his crush on Kakashi was completely hopeless, and had tried to play it cool but it only grew anytime he got to interact with the tall, sex god of a man.

“Please, come in.” Kakashi gestured for Neji to come inside, opening the door wider but not giving him enough room to pass through without brushing against Kakashi, who was definitely able to feel Neji’s hardening cock through his pants. 

Neji entered the office, where his attention was immediately drawn to one of the reasons his crush was so, entirely, hopeless; and it was balls deep in Ino. Ino, who was riding him like a champ, with one hand wrapped loosely around his throat and the rest of her a gasping, writhing wreck on that cock.

Iruka, the power bottom.

Most of those with a preferred role at the university were encouraged to switch, so as to learn how best be a well rounded, delightful fuck. Iruka was no exception, but he had a reputation throughout the university as being the absolute best power bottom, despite not being a professor. He occasionally helped out with Kakashi’s lectures, being his primary partner, but Iruka was mostly administrative. Thanks to him, the school ran smoothly (and for anyone, from incoming freshman to the deans, it could be a even more smooth with a blowie; Oral sex was like a currency for administration. It was mostly a joke, but it was a way to form close bonds with students and add a personal touch and sense of unity).

Neji felt his mouth go dry at the raw, sexual intensity happening on the big desk in front of him. Ino’s tits were bouncing hard in time to the thrusts Iruka was delivering from beneath her. He barely noticed Kakashi closing the door and coming to stand behind him, one hand sliding around Neji’s waist and down to tracing a teasingly light finger across his erection.

“Enjoying the show?”

Neji cleared his throat before he could reply. “Yes, sensei.”

Kakashi spoke in that low, hot timbre and moved forward enough for Neji to feel Kakashi’s own erection against his ass. “Good. I hope you don’t mind Ino joining us after they finish up?”

“Of course not, sensei.”

“Excellent.”

Kakashi unbuttoned Neji’s jeans and slowly undid his zipper until he could pull out Neji’s hard cock, exposing it to the room and everyone in it. Neji relished the feeling of Kakashi’s controlled, decisive movements on his hot, hard felsh. 

The older man leaned down to speak in his ear again. “Look, Iruka is close to cumming. It’s about to get even better.”

Sure enough, shortly after Kakashi’s words, Iruka grunted to Ino. “Tighten your grip on my throat just a little, I’m about to cum. How do you want to practice finishing?”

“On my back, please,” Came Ino’s barely coherent plea.

She pressed herself against his chest and he maneuvered them so that he was between her legs, thrusting steadily into her. She gripped his throat again, and his face visibly twisted in pleasure.

“Oh, y-yes! Fuck me into this desk!” Ino cried, legs wrapping tightly around Iruka’s well developed back as he pumped into her.

“Ah, aaaaah!” Iruka’s pace slowed, but he pulled out farther and farther with each thrust until he was coming out of her completely before driving back in. Neji was in awe of the precision that must take, to perfectly align each movment to maximize pleasure without angling wrong and causing pain.

Neji actually gasped when Iruka pulled out of her slick pussy, the tip of his perfect, rock hard cock with it’s piercing shining with fluids, bare inches from her, and shot his first pull of cum onto her before sliding back in to finish at a ravenous pace.

Kakashi chuckled softly into Neji’s ear. “He’s good, isn’t he?”

Neji could only nod, as Kakashi had already had to stop pumping him in favor of tightly holding the base of his cock to keep from cumming.

Iruka helped Ino up, and they left to the adjacent bathroom, discussing her performance and the ways to safely cut off blood flow during sex. Neji took several slow, deep breaths to keep himself from cumming.

Kakashi withdrew from Neji, strolling over to the couch. He undid his belt and unzipped before he sat, legs spread and stiff cock revealed despite the fact that he remained otherwise fully clothed. Neji kicked his lips as Kakashi patted the seat beside him. Neji, having heard the power-play rumors that Kakashi liked to fuck naked students while he was fully clothed, quickly stepped out of his shoes and socks so he could take his pants the rest of the way off. He was so fucking hungry for this. Neji couldn't wait to see what the teacher had in store.

Once he was fully naked, Neji lowered himself to his knees before Kakashi. The older man nodded for him to start, and let out a sigh of pleasure when Neji firmly gripped him and pulled the swollen cock into his mouth. Neji let out an involuntary moan at the feeling of that gorgeous, swollen head sucked between his own plump lips. He let his head Bob steadily, rubbing his hands up and down Kakashi’s clothed thighs, squeezing and moaning and letting himself fall into pleasure and lust.

“Mmm, well done Neji. Come, bring those lips up here.” 

Neji gladly climbed into his lap, letting their clocks rub together as they devoured each other's mouths. Kakashi made small circles with his hips, giving just enough friction between their cocks to be torture.

“Ino will be going us soon,” Kakashi continued as Neji's legs began to shake. “All good lovers should know how to please not just one, but two or more. Today I want you to find your rhythm, fucking one while being fucked by another.”

“Yes, sir, ”Neji said, kissing Kakashi again. He couldn't have made a better decision with what to do with his day. 

Kakashi reached over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of lube. Never letting up in nibbling, licking and sucking at Neji's desperate lips, Kakashi coated his fingers and started massaging at  Neji’s entrance.

Knowing he was going to be working hard soon, he let himself be taken care of by such a skilled lover. He tried to soak it all up, remembering as much as he could of the hands and teeth and tongue.

Try as he might, Neji was soon lost to the sensation. Kakashi’s stimulation was unrelenting and bone melting. Expertly, he rubbed Neji’s hole and slipped in just the littlest bit, before pulling out and rubbing. Each time he went deeper until he finally sank to the knuckles, and Neji was riding those fingers shamelessly. Rocking his hips, Neji let his lips part and a deep moan slip through, tilting his head back in the way he knew was irresistible to his lovers. Kakashi noticed, of course, and complemented before catching his chin with his free hand and kissing him deep. 

As their tongues slid harshly against one another, the two men heard Ino return into the room.

“Fuck,” she groaned at the sight. “I can't believe I have you two all to myself.”

Kakashi pulled away to admire her shelf bra, perfect tits and thong. Her chest was still slightly flushed from sex, but her eyes sparkled with interest and renewed arousal.

“Ino, good of you to join us. Why don't you enjoy Neji and I for a while?”

Ino went back to the desk and perched herself on it, spreading her legs and ready to watch. “Of course, sense. Let me know when you want me in.”

“Let's allow Neji to get comfortable, first.”Kakashi advised, locking his eyes with Neji’s once again. Without breaking eye contact, Kakashi positioned his cock at Neji’s entrance and then leaned back into the couch. “Let me see you fuck yourself.”

Neji could feel how flushed his cheeks were, flushed deeper at the sexy timbre and order. He greedily complied, rolling his hips down to take Kakashi in gently. He did his best to make a show, letting his moans and gasps tumble from his lips, making the motions of his hips smooth and sensual like dancing.

“God you feel so fucking good,” Neji hold him as he was finally fully seated. He couldn’t stay still, it was too much. He fucked Kakashi hard, feeling his cock bouncing hard against the toned, flat stomach of the other man.

“God damn,” came Ino’s gasp at the steamy sight. Kakashi noticed she was fucking herself with one hand and pinching at her nipple with the other.

When Kakashi could tell Neji was getting dangerously close to cumming, he gripped his hips firmly to stop and kissed him hard.

“I think you’re ready, hot stuff.” He murmured into Neji’s ear.

Neji’s grip on Kakashi’s shoulders tightened as he took several more steading breaths before he could dismount. Once Neji was free, Kakashi stood and went to Ino on the desk. He kissed her, too, massaging at the breast that she had neglected. She moaned against him, her body desperate for another round of fucking. Kakashi kissed down her neck to a nipple, where he paused to lavish attention before dipping lower. His big hands pushed her back so he could take the side of her tiny thong in his teeth and pull them down her long, smooth legs. While she was on her back, looking flushed and delectable, he spread her knees and kissed and licked her swollen, wet pussy until she was crying out his name.

Neji watched from his spot on the couch, jaw slack at how fucking hot these two people were. Kakashi was an absolute master. Neji’s cock twitched watching Kakashi’s tongue flick, flick, flick.

Finally, Kakashi leaned back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Immediately, Ino rose, looking for more contact. Kakashi kissed her again, tongue delving into her mouth with the same vigor he used for her pussy. His hands skimmed back down to her breasts, gently pinching the tips of her nipples. She arched forward in pleasure, murmuring ‘yes’s and ‘oh please’s in her lustful delirium. Kakashi leaned away from her, drawing her off the desk but the ministrations to her tits. He lead her over to the couch, where she sank into the couch next to Neji, drawing an admiring hand down his chiseled chest and giving him a smile.

Kakashi stood behind Neji, close enough that his cock poking into the other man’s side. “You did an excellent job easing yourself onto my cock, just now. See if you can ease onto me and into her at the same time, okay?”

Neji shivered in anticipation, his cock desperate to bury itself in something. Just his luck that it was the hottest first year in the school. Neji leaned in, sliding a hand along Ino’s silky soft arm up to cup her cheek, where he leaned in and they kissed.

Her lips were soft, a lot less firm and insistent than Kakashi’s but it was still nice. Everything about her was soft, warm, and inviting. She spread her legs for him, and she was so flexible it was incredible. He had no problem settling between her legs with enough room for Kakashi to position himself behind him. Cock behind and pussy in front, Neji was ready to show them both what he could do.

Before he could start, Ino put a hand on his chest for him to wait. She leaned over the couch and dug into her back for a cock ring, one made of a jell and with a vibrating nub at the top. Ino asked before she slid it on him, giving him a quick nip to his neck as a thanks.

“Thanks, baby. I just want a little something for my clit.”

“Of course,” He said graciously and cupped her cheek affectionately again. Women he fucked often liked those tender gestures, and it was often his pleasure to bestow them. And, it looked good in front of Kakashi.

First, Neji pushed his ass onto Kakashi’s cock, loving the feeling of the head penetrating into him. Kakashi moved with him as Neji slid the head of his own cock into Ino’s hot, tight pussy, and tried not to seize up in absolute pleasure. But that feeling in the beginning was nothing to the pleasure of finding a flawless rhythm of pushing back and pushing forward, setting a steady pace and moving swiftly and deeply enough that neither Ino nor Kakashi had to move their hips at all.

Ino was gasping encouragements out to him, how fucking good he felt, how hot it was to watch Kakashi’s face twist in pleasure with her, that Neji was amazing. His thrusts made her tits bounce delightfully in front of his eyes, and Kakashi must have enjoyed it too, because he reached around Neji to touch one of them. He pinched her nipple as he had before, drawing out a cry of pleasure from the sexy blond.

Kakashi was making his own soft sounds of enjoyment, occasionally biting down on the back of Neji’s neck, the perfect sensation of light pain and sharp pleasure. He was slapping Neji’s ass every few thrusts, and he was surprised at how much he loved it. Kakashi was gently showing him how good a little sting can be in the moment. It made him want more. Maybe Kakashi would tie him up someday, like he had seen him do to Iruka…

-Smack-

“Try to find your prostate, baby. Ino, move with him if he needs it. You’re both fucking perfect,” Kakashi instructed, a little breathless. Fucking his students was always good, but he could see why others had taken a special interest in the two students.

Neji tilted his hips up slightly, and suddenly he felt bursts of pleasure into his balls and down into his toes. He let out a long, involuntary moan and felt his body start to take over. His thrusts can sharper, harder, and faster. The smug look that Kakashi made was going to give Ino wet dreams for weeks.

Neji fell forward slightly, pressing tighter against Ino.

“Ino,” He gasped.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can you, nghh, hold my throat -ahhh, like you did to Iruka?” He struggled to get the words out around the intensity of the sensations on his body. But fuck, he wanted it.

“Of course,” And she did. She put her dainty hand around his neck, pressing down gently as Iruka taught her. Just enough to give sensation. Just enough to delight.

And Neji was totally out of control. His thrusts were spasming out of control as his body was desperate for release. Hips snapped erratically, squeezing around Kakashi’s cock and causing the vibrating nub on the cock ring to effortlessly stimulate Ino’s clit.

“I’m coming!” Neji cried as his vision went white and his toes curled and he came harder than he ever thought he could. His ass, fucked by Kakashi, felt like one of the best times he had ever bottomed. His cock, still buried deep in Ino, was exploding with pleasure that held fast in his groin, almost vibrating with the intensity. He pumped out of her and into Kakashi a few slow, drawn out rounds to finished. He could feel Ino’s pussy flex around him in her own orgasm, and Kakashi was finally, gloriously snapping his hips to drive into Neji, his own climax evident. Feeling the last spasms of pleasure in his own cock, Neji picked up the pace with the man behind him and heard a long, drawn out moan as his ass was slapped one last time.

It was fucking  _ perfect. _

As the frenetic energy of their fucking eased, Neji took the moment to take Ino’s hips and lift her off his cock, giving him room to move off Kakashi’s erection. After getting Ino settled, Neji collapsed onto the couch, completely spent.

Kakashi reached into the side table and handed an incredibly soft towel to each of his students before wiping off his own dick and tucking it into his pants once again. He leaned down to Neji, hovering his lips just above the other mans.

“Very well done today, Neji.”

The deep, sultry voice of Kakashi sent a shiver of arousal through Neji, despite his exhaustion. “It was my pleasure, Sensei.”

Kakashi closed the distance and kissed him languidly. When he pulled away, Neji was left with an instant craving for more. His heart thumped steadily in his chest as he took in the absolute charm of his teacher. Neji couldn’t stop a smile from his lips as he watched him do the same to Ino.

This time, Kakashi crouched by where Ino was sitting, similarly splayed in delighted fatigue as Neji had been. He cupped her cheek, murmuring compliments, occasionally asking questions that Ino would answer just as soft. His kiss with her was just as special, just as languid, just as arounsing as it had been with Neji.

Kakashi stood again and gathered their clothes, returning them to the students and asking that they deposit their used towell’s in the laundry by his desk before leaving.

Once Neji was dressed, he turned to Ino and offered to get them both lunch. Together, they thanked their teacher and left the campus, stopping at a Thai place. Neji shared with her that he was going to try out for the swim team, and she excitedly filled him in on what she knew of the sports teams. Ino was on the volleyball team and was also starting on Temari’s Erotic Entertainment series. They exchanged numbers with the promise that Neji would let her know how tryouts went, and parted ways.

Neji made the short walk back to his apartment, pleasantly exhausted from the fucking. His ass was still tingling from the slapping and pounding Kakashi had given him, and the memory sent a thrill through him. He was so tired, he went straight to his room and fell into bed.

He groaned when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and dug it out without getting up.

Neji’s eyes grew wide as he opened the video that Ino had sent him. Apparently, when she had come out of the bathroom, she set up her phone to record Neji and Kakashi going at it.

Despite his exhaustion, Neji felt himself getting stiff again. He rolled onto his back, eyes never leaving the phone, and decided he could rub one out before he slept.

 


	2. Part 3 - Swim Team Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi/Kisame/Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The term is DONE so I’m hoping to get out two more chapters in the universe before school starts again. This chapter is pretty short but its 99.9% sex and it’s real dirty. Maybe you should have a shower after reading.  
> I know that this is part 3, but part 2 (the performance) is going to take me a while and I want to get it right, but I didn't want to keep y'all from getting to read this so I am posting it out of order.  
> I have a few ideas for a second scene that involves the female team, but I won't write it unless there is interest. So please let me know!

Neji moved along with the laughing crowd of men that trailed into the locker room. Neji felt another rush of energy through his body; Neji had heard from several classmates that this part of tryouts was equally as important, and even more enjoyable. He glanced around as the teammates and hopefuls stepped out of their speedos and headed directly into the big, open showers.

  
Neji couldn’t help but let his attention linger on Kisame, the man he’d been admiring in the water. His dark hair clung to his cheeks as he let the water from the shower flow over his dark skin. His pink lips parted to laugh at something one of the newer recruits said. The sight was making Neji’s own skin heat, and he busied himself with undressing and finding a shower head of his own. When he looked up, there were already a few people who had coupled up and were kissing and groping in the spray. He watched the room for a few more moments as he scrubbed the chlorine from his body. It looked as though the those who had made it on the team last year were trying out the new recruits. By the time he finished getting the shampoo out of his hair, Neji noted with interest that a boy a year below him, Haku, was bent over sucking Kisame’s thick cock while Suigetsu was thrusting into his ass.

  
Neji shivered at the sight, an involuntary expression of anticipation and arousal. Just as he was wondering when he’d get his turn, a voice came from beside him.  
“Like what you see?”

  
Neji turned to see Uchiha Itachi, captain of the swim team, leaning casually on the wall beside him. Neji couldn’t keep himself from staring at the flawlessly outlined pecs, lats and abs...down to his gorgeous cock that hung low and thick between his legs, surrounded by the soft, black hair that had teased him in the speedo he had worn turing tryouts.

  
“I do, Itachi-sama.” Neji replied, letting the double meaning come through in his tone. He felt bold, watching the way Itachi drank in the sight of Neji naked. Under the man’s heavy gaze, Neji felt his dick start to stir. He dipped his head in a slight bow. “Thank you for your instruction during the tryouts.”

The older man smirked. “You did very well today, Neji. You will make a great addition to the team.”

Neji felt a thrill run through him at the praise, but kept his expression as casual as he could. “Thank you, it would be an honor.”

Itachi gave him a heavy look, taking a step closer. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice you last year.”

Neji’s cock was starting to really get hard. “I...didn’t try out last year. I was focused on the academic work.”

Itachi was close enough to reach out his hand and slide it appreciatively across Neji’s chest. He stepped even closer, sliding in between Neji and the shower wall. “Mm. I’ve been seeing you at events around campus this year. What made you decide to explore what else our fine institution has to offer?”

Neji’s eyes flicked down Itachi’s body, his own chest flushing with the knowledge that this man had noticed him. He tried to steady his breathing and made a pointed glance over to where Kisame was still getting sucked off by Haku.

“I’m noticing some things I like, as you pointed out.”

Itachi smirked, his hand finally dipping low enough to wrap his long, warm fingers around Neji’s erection. Neji’s breath came in sharp at the feeling, and Itachi leaned over his shoulder to call out for Kisame.

At Itachi’s command, Kisame immediately left three way and came to stand behind Neji.

“You need something, ‘Tachi?” Kisame asked, his voice deep and rich enough to make Neji shudder.

Itachi locked eyes with Neji as he pumped him. “Would you like Kisame? Do you want him to fuck you, in front of me?”

Kisame’s big hands came to rest at Neji’s hips, stroking his sides but not going for anything more until Neji stated he wanted so. The touch of Itachi on his cock and Kisame at his waist made Neji feel extraordinarily warm, full of lust that had been building since he saw his future teammates in their tight little speedos.

“Yeah,” Neji gasped out, leaning into Kisame’s touch. As a reward, Kisame slid his wet cock along the cleft of Neji’s ass, allowing the younger man to feel every inch of him.

Neji swore, and Kisame gave a wolfish grin.

“I’ll give it to his hot piece of ass.” Kisame smacked Neji’s backside for emphasis, “I’ll fuck him right here, up against you, but you know my rules, ‘Tachi.”

Itachi’s eyes were clouded with lust. “Of course.”

Kisame grabbed a pair of quick release handcuffs from where they hung just outside the showers, and locked a soft cuff around one of Itachi’s wrists. He looped the length between the cuff around one of the pipes attaching to the shower head, and bound Itachi’s remaining wrist. The result was Itachi, naked, erect, and comfortably restrained for his show.

Neji leaned in and kissed him, unable to resist. The gorgeous man kissed him back, hungrily, devouring Neji’s lips and dancing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Neji was so engrossed in Itachi, rubbing their bodies together and feeling like he was drowning, he didn’t anticipate the pair of lubed fingers that slid down his crack and against his hole. Neji groaned loud into his kiss, immediately pushing his ass against Kisame’s hand. He could feel the man’s erection press against his cheek and couldn’t wait to feel it inside him.

“Damn,” Kisame said appreciatively, slapping the other side of Neji’s ass and earning another groan.

Kisame slid his slick fingers inside Neji, pushing them in deep. He started gentle, sliding in and out, fucking him torturously slow. He watched as Neji kissed Itachi even harder, and reached up to fist in Neji’s hair and pull his head back, exposing his throat. Kisame leaned down to speak low into Neji’s ear.

“You can suck his face all you want, but don’t forget...I’m the one fucking you.” With his last words, Kisame curled his fingers to his Neji’s prostate. Neji let out a cry of pleasure and Kisame leaned down to bite at this throat. Not nearly enough to break skin, just enough to feel that perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

Neji was completely beautiful like that, with his weight on Kisame, cock hard, chest flushed and heaving with his ragged breathing.

Kisame watched, transfixed, as Neji’s tongue wet his pink lips and he said, “Please, fuck me. I don’t think I can wait.”

Kisame found himself heating with unabashed arousal at the man before him. He knew he couldn’t drive in yet, so he leaned down to kiss him, open mouthed and filthy. Kisame prepped him fast, though, not being able to ignore a plea like that from a guy like this.

“Kisame, fuck, I’ll do whatever you want, just get inside me, please,” Neji panted, far more desperate than he had been for anyone who wasn’t a professor at the school.

Kisame looked to Itachi for approval, and he nodded.

Kisame grabbed some more lube and lathered it on his cock before he lined it up with Neji’s entrance. Neji was braced against Itachi, just like the restrained man wanted. Just as he was pushing in, Itachi lifted his chin to Kisame, who leaned down to kiss him. Kisame gripped Neji’s hips firmly, slowly filling him with his cock as he fucked Itachi’s mouth with his tongue.

Neji felt dizzy with lust, crying out at the incredible feeling of finally being full like he’d been wanting. The raw sexuality pumping off the two men sandwiching him, sliding tongues together and moaning, was going to kill him. Neji watched them, captivated, as Kisame started to roll his hips into him.

Kisame grunted, and Neji watched as they parted, Itachi biting Kisame’s lip as he pulled away. Itachi didn’t look away from Kisame as he asked Neji, “Do you want it rough, Neji?”

Neji’s heart pounded in his chest, another thrill of excitement running through him. He didn’t know what kinds of games these two men played, be he was fucking hot for it.

By this time, Kisame had set a steady pace of thrusts and all Neji could say was, “Yes, oh god, yes!”

“Fuck him hard, Kisame.” Itachi ordered.

“You let me know if something it’s comfortable and we’ll switch, okay babe?” Kisame asked Neji, giving his ass another slap.

Neji nodded, and Kisame pulled him back from Itachi so he could bend him, taking Neji’s arms behind his back. Kisame’s big hand was enough to hold both of Neji’s wrists, acting like the handcuffs of an arresting officer in the prono of Neji’s dreams.

Neji’s cock was dripping precum, and Itachi almost wished he wasn’t restrained so that he could lick it off. But this way was always so much better in the end. He let his eyes take in the sight before him; Kisame was driving powerful thrusts into the pale, muscular man with the long brown hair Itachi had been keeping tabs on. Kakashi had told him he was a good lay, and wanted nothing more than to watch his lover fuck this man senseless.

Neji leaned down, aiming to suck Itachi’s cock into his mouth and let himself be spitroasted, but Kisame’s other hand reached out and leveraged him back up by his clavicle.

“Not yet, babe. That comes after you.”

“Ngggnh,” Neji made an unintelligible sound of pleasure at the rough handling. He wasn’t always in the mood for it, but he was feeling absolutely kinky this round.

“Higher,” Neji rasped, and if it came out as a beg, he was fine with that.

Kisame paused, caught off guard. But after a quick moment, he brought Neji’s back to be flush against his chest and raised the hand from Neji’s clavicle to around his throat.

“Is this what you want?” Kisame asked, his voice rough with arousal.

“God, yes,” Neji breathed, closing his eyes and rolling his hips back onto Kisame’s dick.

Neji was so fucking turned on, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Kisame fucked him hard, still restraining his wrists and gripping his throat. He was crying out in pleasure, not caring how he sounded, mumbling incoherent begs and moans and encouragements.

“You feel so fucking good, babe,” Kisame ground out between thrusts. “You’re gonna make me cum. You wanna cum like this?”

Neji nodded against his hand, and Kisame took them forward a step so that Neji’s cock pressed up against Itachi’s leg and their chests were mere inches apart. Itachi moved his hips so their cocks were touching, rubbing hardly against each other with every hard thrust from Kisame.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Kisame said, his voice strained and his thrusts slowing slightly in favor of pulling out farther and driving in deeper. When he angled just right and hit Neji’s prostate, it was all over.

Neji cried out, arching his body into Itachi’s. If he wasn’t already shooting ribbons of cum onto Itachi’s cock, the sounds of Kisame finishing inside him would have driving him over the end. The older man let go of Neji’s throat and wrists to grab his hips and ride out their orgasm, making obscene noises Neji would never forget.

When he was empty, Kisame slowly pulled out of Neji and held him steady for a moment. But all Neji wanted to do was make full use of ‘Itachi’s turn’. The man was still bound, still covered in Neji’s cum, and still hard when Neji sank to his knees. He immediately sucked Itachi’s gorgeous cock into his mouth, tasting himself mixed with Itachi’s precum. Itachi groaned, tugging on his restraints.

Neji sucked hard and fast, trying to add finesse in with his desperation. He had momentarily lost track of Kisame, but before long the man was kneeling beside him. He took Neji’s chin in one strong hand and drew him away from Itachi’s cock to kiss him deeply. Itachi watched hungrily as the two men kissed just inches from his leaking head.

When Kisame pulled away, he was pumping Itachi’s cock while grinning at Neji.

“You were a great lay. I’d have you any fuckin time.”

Neji leaned forward to stroke a hand along Kisame’s still hard, still huge dick. “It’s not the last you’ll be seeing, I guarantee it.”

Kisame took Neji’s chin again, drawing their mouths together, but this time with the addition of Itachi’s cock. They kissed and licked each other around his head, teasing and sucking and making messy, sloppy sounds.

When Itachi couldn’t take any more, Kisame let Neji take over sucking and went behind Itachi, spread his cheeks, and dove in. At the feeling of Kisame’s tongue in his ass, Itachi moaned loud and jerked his hips into Neji’s mouth. Neji couldn’t suppress a moan of his own at the eroticism of the moment, sucking greedily at Itachi’s cock.

Neji dutifully blew Itachi while Kisame drove his tongue in and out of Itachi’s ass, swirling and playing with the other man. Itachi was at their mercy, unable to touch or move much as he was pressed so tight between them. All he could do was let them take him and cry out in pleasure, losing himself to it until he finally started to cum.

Neji sucked him hard a few times when he felt Itachi start to pulse in his mouth, but pulled his mouth off in favor of jacking him off onto his face. Neji watched Itachi’s face twist in absolute pleasure as he shot onto the other man’s beautiful face. He ducked back down to suck him down a few more times, gently, to draw out the pleasure of his orgasm. Kisame did his part, never slowing in his teasing of Itachi’s hole.

When Itachi was near boneless from the sex, Kisame undid his restraints and let the slightly smaller man lean against him. Neji leaned into the nearest showerhead, clean Itachi’s cum off his face before turning to kiss him hard in thanks for the experience.

When he pulled away, Neji gave an appreciative glance around the locker room. Men were draped all around, sucking and fucking and moaning. The distinction between new members and old members wasn’t so clear now that everyone was sharing each other with vigor.

He was already hard again, and watching his teammates was making his erection grow. Kisame gave a throaty chuckle from behind him.

“Are you ready for the co-ed part of tryouts?”

Neji turned to him, eyes wide. “What?”

Kisame laughed again, reaching over to slide his hand around Neji’s taught stomach and fist his cock, stroking it slow but firm. “The girl’s team is probably just finishing up. They’ll be in an a moment to join us, but all of us have to be out within an hour so they can finish ‘team building’. Good thing you’re ready to go, kid.”


End file.
